A communication system known as an evolved UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN, also referred to as UTRAN-LTE for its long-term evolution or LTE-A for long-term evolution—Advanced) is currently under development within the 3GPP. In this system, the downlink radio access technique will be OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access), and the uplink radio access technique will be Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) which is a type of a linearly pre-coded OFDMA. The uplink system band has a structure where a Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) is used for transferring uplink control messages, and a Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH) is used for transmission of uplink user traffic. Additional control messages may be transmitted in resources initially allocated to the PUSCH. The PUCCH carries uplink control information, such as ACK/NACK messages, channel quality indicators (CQI), scheduling request indicators (SRI), channel rank indicators, downlink pre-coding information, etc.